Butterflies
by Obsidiancorazon
Summary: Three months after Adam's return from the cage, He finds himself struggling to cope with the horrors of hell. (Aka a bunch of short writings based on Adam and an OC that tries to help him through the ordeal.)


The bed shifted and creaked throughout the night and mixed with the sound of pained breathing, a somewhat normal night in the small one bedroom apartment. To say Valentine had grown used to the constant thrashing from his partner would be the largest understatement of the year but he had never shown his concern outright, after all it wasn't like he slept at all anymore. The young hunter had no way of emphasizing with the trauma of being used by an archangel and spending time in hell with Lucifer. Adam certainly avoided the topic like the plague and would throw an angry fit if Valentine made an attempt to bring it hole in their living room wall was proof of that fact. It was a morbid situation to say the least that forced Valentine to keep a careful eye on his lover these past three months.

However, tonight was different, amidst the usual erratic movements and heart aching whimpering was a sound that Valentine wasn't accustomed to. Crying. It wasn't a simple snivel or weep but a full on sob that came with heavy tears and short breaths that racked the body. A sense of worry and concern flooded him, feelings that quickly ate away at his heart and mind.

"Adam?" Valentine sat up and grasped the young blond's shoulder gently, giving him a careful shake. "Sweetheart it—"

Adam shot up from the bed with sweat dripping down his forehead and unkempt dirty-blond hair. His bloodshot eyes frantically searched the room until they landed on Valentine. Adam threw himself at Valentine who wrapped his arms around the tearful young man. He clung to the latino so tightly as if he might vanish at any moment.

"You're real," he muttered into Valentines shirt. "I'm so sorry,"

'Sorry? What did he have to be sorry about?' Valentine wondered to himself. It's not like he asked to be a part of this world, no one wants this but sometimes life deals you a shitty hand. A shitty apocalyptic hand.

"Sorry for what mi corazón?" Valentine asked as he attempted to soothe Adam.

"For making you deal with this," He pulled away from Valentine and wiped his tears with a shaky arm. "With me," he added softly and cast his gaze to the side.

"When are you going to understand Milligan?" Valentine sighed and placed his hand under Adams chin to turn his face back to him. "There is nothing in this world, supernatural or otherwise, that could ever stop me from caring about you."

The corner of his lip twitched, he was trying not to smile but Valentine didn't understand why. Why wouldn't he let himself be happy? Valentine leaned forward and pressed his lips against Adams who remained stoic. He had hoped that the simple action would implore a reaction, any reaction would suffice at this point. Ever since the whole ordeal Adam was reluctant to engage in any physical display of affection, it was a pain that Valentine loathed every second of the day.

"Okay," Valentine pulled away with teary eyes, it was as if his heart was being squeezed by an invisible hand.

"I don't…" Adam hesitated, he bit his lip as if to stop words from spilling out of his mouth.

"It's okay," Valentine forced himself to smile. "We should get you to the shower, you're practically swimming in your own sweat."

He chuckled and the sound was enough to visibly uplift Valentine's spirit. Adam grabbed Valentine's hand and the two of them walked towards the bathroom. He squeezed the brunet boy's hand knowing that the small sign of affection would bring him comfort. It's not that he didn't love Valentine, truthfully he loved the man with all his heart, but his experience in Lucifer's cage had changed him. It turned him into someone he could barely recognize and left him with scars that, in his opinion, would never properly heal.

"I hope the water's not too warm," Valentine stated.

Adam shook away his thoughts and began to undress. His hands fumbled with his clothes, slowly he removed each article of clothing. Not because he wanted to take his time undressing but because his hands wouldn't quit trembling, He cursed as he struggled to unbutton his jeans, he found it was embarrassing that he couldn't do even this one simple task.

"Valentine could you help me?" he asked with a defeated tone.

"oh amor, ¿qué harías sin mí?" Valentine spoke but Adam had no clue as to what he said. "There."

Adam muttered a thanks and finished removing his clothes. He stepped into the shower and

closed the shower curtain halfway. The warm water burned his skin as it fell onto his body, it was a reminder that he was awake and safe. He grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted a small amount into his hand, as he rubbed it into his hair he noticed it smelled like Valentino's hair. Cucumber scented hair products were his favorite for some odd reason. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and Valentine stood there with a towel in hand.

"Arms up," he commanded.

"I'm not a baby." Adam grumbled and glared at the other young man.

"Yes," retorted Valentine who ignored Adam's angry remarks as he began to dry him off. "But everyone deserves to be pampered once in awhile."

"Now put these on," Valentine ordered and threw a pair of gym shorts and a tshirt at Adam. He obliged knowing that he couldn't win an argument against the latino.

"Thank you," muttered Adam as they walked back to the room.

"It's really no problem,"

"But you didn't sign up to be my babysitter" Blurted Adam.

"Like my abuela used to say, saber cuando tienes que cuidar de la persona que amas es el mayor talento que puedes tener," Valentine stated with a matter of fact tone.

"You realize I have no idea what you just said right?"

"knowing when you have to take care of the person you love is the greatest talent you can have." Valentine translated with a smile.

"Oh…" Adam found the proverb comforting in a weird way. The two climbed back into bed and faced each other. He stared into Valentine's honey colored eyes and found himself getting lost in their warmth.

"What?" asked Valentine.

"Nothing," Adam blushed then placed his hand on Valentine's cheek lovingly. "I'm just lucky to have you."


End file.
